New Beginnings
by skyorchid00
Summary: At that moment Clarke forgot everything ... it was just her and him. This is my version of what I think how The 100 should have started. Linctavia, Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I wish the 100 could have started (from the beginning). Feel free to comment or review.**

Just as the man was about to open the hatch he hears a familiar voice yell out: »Stop the air could be toxic!« he scans for her face in the crowd of teens but is distracted when a young girl runs up to him and gives him a hug. With a simple hug, he felt as if his world had just been liberated. »O« he whispered softly and she looks up at him. »I've missed you big brother« she says as she goes back to hugging Bellamy. »And I have someone here with me.« she smiles but the teens grow restless and continue to make noise. One of the yelled out »Get on with it« and Bellamy grew tired of listening to them. He was about to pull out his gun when a girl with pale skin put her arm around his. Their eyes locked and instantly his arms wrapped around her. Returning the hug in mere seconds Clarke let out a tear. She thought that they were going to kill her. Not send her to the ground with the one that she loves. 

**The Ark 6 months ago**

She sat in her cell all alone, when someone opened the door. He was new, she didn't recognize him. »Hi« she said but he didn't reply. He just left her food on the floor and left. He came back the next day and she did the same thing. It went on like this for a week and a half until he told her his name. It took him another week to compliment her drawings and after that, he was sneaking in her food crayons for drawing and paper for writing and small books that would go through unnoticed. They grew tight and she knew everything about him and he about her. She told him about the lack of oxygen and him about his sister. And then he got caught. 2 months passed and he didn't show up at her cell. He thought that he forgot about her. That he could never love a girl that would be killed as soon as she turned 18. They had already professed their love for each other. He even gave her a bracelet that he said his mother wore. She didn't know what had happened to him. She tried asking the other person who came to give her her food but he just kept his mouth shut. And before you knew it her mother put a tranquilizing needle in her neck and sent her to the ground with the others.

"Soo .. they are sending us to the ground.. huh?" she said as she rubbed her head looking at the girl on her left. "Yes, yes they are. How did you know that?" the brunet girl asked "It doesn't matter. Hey, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked the girl baffled. She looked like the spitting image of some... where did she know her from?! "No, I don't think you would since I was living in the ground for 16 years" and with that, it hit her "Octavia?! Hi I'm Clarke you're brother's..err girlfriend. It's so nice to put a name to the face." She smiled and when Octavia was about to speak she was interrupted by the famous SPACEWALKER, at least that's what they called him. "What the fuck do you think that you are doing, you do know that when we start falling toward the ground you are going to bounce of like a ping-pong ball, right" Clarke said trying to frighten him into sitting back down on the chair "Whoa calm down, you do know that I'm a master at this right?" He smirked and gave her the same look Bellamy gave her when he was being sarcastic, and then they hit orbit. He did bounce like a ping-pong ball but he lived sadly, but the other two boys that followed him did not they died because of him. As soon as the ruckus and commotion were over and they knew that they landed Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and they ran down the stairs, which brings us to the moment we were.

Bellamy pulled away and kissed her forehead when someone interrupted them and said "Open the hatch already" Bellamy looked towards the guy and gave him a harsh look and said almost barking back "Give me a minute I haven't seen my sister or my girlfriend in well over a year now" sure he lied a bit but they did back off. When he finally opened the hatch he looked to his little sister. "Go ahead O, be the first person to step on the Earth" Octavia nodded and walked down the hatch stopping right before stepping on solid ground and yelling "We're back BITCHES". Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and they booth followed Octavia. At that moment Clarke forgot about the two dead kids on the second floor she forgot about Wells getting her father killed, it was just him and her, just the two of them.

 **Guys so tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this story just comment follow and I will make it happen**

 **~Edited~ 05.19.2018**


	2. MtWeather

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to follow/favourite me and my stories.

But the happiness was soon over when Clarke figured out that The Ark dropped them on the wrong damn mountain. "What's wrong, princess?" she knew that, he wasn't Bellamy, it was that damn space walker Finn or whatever his name was. "I don't have time for this. Have you seen Bellamy" She asked with an angry pitch in her voice. She walked straight pass him, I mean he was responsible for two deaths but he didn't care about that, did he."Bell, we have a problem" he was hugging Octavia and she asked her "What's wrong Clarke?" "You know how the chancellor was talking about us landing on ?" both nod "Well they dropped us on the wrong mountain!" she said frustrated " is across a radiation filed forest" she pointed to . "We need to get a team to go there straight away!" Bellamy's face dropped ""No way am I sending you or Octavia in a death filled forest!" Bellamy said with a raised voice "Don't worry they won't be alone" Said a kid with goggles. Another one stepped behind him and nodding towards Bellamy. The 100 respected Bellamy, he became sort of their leader in a short time. "Fine they can go but ..I'm coming to" "If he goes then I go", Clarke knew that voice, she sort of hated that voice, it was Finn. "Fine, let's go. Adam you're in charge!" Bellamy shouted at Adam. All Adam did was nod. They headed out with Clarke and Bellamy at the front followed by Jasper, Monty and Octavia and at the complete end was Finn. They reached the river and decided to stop for a second to rest and to drink some water "Want some" Bellamy offered Clarke who was sitting next to Octavia. "We'll both have some, thank Bell" Octavia said sarcastically. When they started going through the river something bit Clarke and pulled her under water. Bellamy jumped after her and got the river monster off her right foot. As he was pulling her to the shore he was cursing under his breath"I knew that we shouldn't have gone to the fucking mountain. I told'm fuck, for fuck's sake Clarke", She was bleeding really bad.

You like it? Stay tuned to read what happens next if you like the story follow it, follow me. And so sorry about my spelling.

~EDITED~


	3. His Princess

"Fuck" thought Bellamy. He put his hands on her wound. "Octavia, give me my bag", Octavia did as her big brother told her to, she handed him the bag and out of it Bellamy took out a med-cit the council had given him. "Finn, right?" he nods "Bring me some water, here put it in this" Bellamy handed Finn a bottle and Finn ran back to the river."Bell.." "Clarke? Does it hurt, are you OK?" He blurred out "I'm fine it just ..agh.. stings..a lot". As Finn was returning he saw that Clarke..awake "We thought that we lost you, princess" as soon as he said that he came to regret it. Bellamy had already knocked him to the ground "You call her princess one more time, I will personally make sure that that thing will be nubbin on you're head" Bellamy said in an angry sort of I-will-kill-you voice. Clarke found that extremely attractive but Bellamy couldn't go around knocking out everyone who had a crush on her so she said "Bellamy it's so hot that you would beat up everyone who was a crush on me but you can't just.. am . beat up everyone who was a crush on me" "Well princess only I can call you princess no one else calls my princess, princess!" he started raising his voice "Fine but you didn't have to beat him up!" Bellamy came closer and closed the distance between them "Only if you promise to stay alive" he whispered.

As they were heading back to the camp the two guys were caring Finn who was still passed out, Bellamy was caring Clarke and Octavia was caring some nuts and berries they found on the path. As they walked back on camp ground the two boys placed Finn inside the bay and started talking about what happened, and why they did not bring back any supplies. Octavia pulled two girls to the side and assigned them to rashon the berries and the nuts for the 101.

I hope you enjoyed that small little chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own The 100, this is just fanfiction, get over it )**

 **Guyes thank you so much for thr follows and reviews, pls know that I do read them and I try and involve them inside my story. Guys I recomend you listening to Sabrina Carpenter- All We Have is Love and think about it, who does it remined you of.(This is not a publicity stunt I enjoy the song I want you guys to listen to it)**

Soon the word spread around camp, if anyone touched Clarke that they wouldn't survive till morning. But for some reason people still respected him, he found that odd. No one had ever respected him, or looked up to him besides Octavia. But this was different the people who respected him were people who wad comided crimes like murder. He shoke his head and focused on his princess with Octavia, he loved the fakt that his litlle sister and his girlfriend got along. "My princess with my other princess", he said to the two girls chatting. "Bell, I love her" Octavia mummered "I mean it, I love her, I'm glad you could find someone besides me that you can really care for." He was supprised, his sister loved her girlfriend. "Bellamy, we need supplies, were running low on food and water" that was some girl he thought her name was Harper or Ana.. something like that. "Fine I'll get a team ready. We'll leave in the morning" Clarke loved it the way he could be sensetive one moment and leader in the other.." I wanna be on that team" Octavia shouted at Bellamy "No no way, remember what happened last time (pointig at Clarke's foot, she still coulden't walk propperly) I am not risking eather of you two like that again, if something happened to you guys I...wouldn't ve abble to forgive myself." he pauted at the two girls and then leaving to his tent. They had set up a cuple of these makeshift tents, Bellamy and Clarke shared one, Octavia got another and a cuple other people whome he realy didn't care about also had tents. As he was stepping inside his tent he heard footsteps behind him, he sure ashell wasn't going to ve stabed by obe of these kids or worse get murdered, he swiftly turned around grabing the person who was folowing him by the neck and putting him in a choakhold "Dude, dude ,dude calm down it's me" "Jasper what.. why are you following me. I could have hurt you bad" he showed his small rifel in one of hus big pockets. "I 'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something.. in privat." Bellamy was mad at his "friend" for following him and putting himself in danger but he couldn'd be mad at him for longer. He lifted the flap of his tent and gestured for Jasper to come inside. "What is it Jasper" Jasper paused for a seconde before oppening his mouth " I like you're sister" Bellamy wasn't shoked by that fackt everyone knew it exsept for Octavia " I alredy knew that" "What I'm trying to say is. I like you're sister and I wanted to ask you if I could take her on a date", "What do you mean, wher could you evean take her on a date.. look you can take her on a date. With two guard following you in full equipment includin rifels, deal" "Dude I"ll take anything I get"

Later that night when Clarke came inside the tent. She had heard what Bellamy had seed to Jasper and she wasn't pleased "Bell they are going to need some privacy, remember how we were back on the ark" she shouted at him " Clarke I know how it was but, here we don't know what could be lerking (sorry I don't know how to spell it) and I sure as well am not going to lose her" he shouted back. "You don't know how it was back ob the Ark, my mom had to sell her body to know when randome inspections were, abd then I screwed up by taking her to the stupid mascarade, it's my foulght that she was discoverd and put in the SkyBox, it was my foult that sge was descoverd and put in that hell and I shure as hell am not going to lose her like that ever again" Clarke didn't know what to do or what to say, she just hugged him. For them it seemed like houres even if just minutes had passed.

In the morning Bellamy had been woken up by someone screaming right outside his tent. The first thing that popt into his mind was "Is Clarke O.K." after he ran outside he sight with realife that that wasn't Clarke or Octavia. Some girl had fallen from the tree trying to get the fruit on it's branches. He was happy to see his sister talking to Jasper and his girlfriend tending to the girl's wound "Bell what is it you look like you just saw a ghost" he did look like that "It's nothing, Clarke can I talk to you,abot last night" "Yeah let me just finish stiching up London"

Later in the dropship  
"What did you want to talk about" Clarke asked Bellamy"You're right, I''ve been thinking about it, Octavia is 17, she's practecly an adoult. I do need to trust her" Bellamy looked at there feet trying to avoid Clarke's large grin on her face "Soo.. who's acting like a responsible big brother?" she says comming closer and closer and when he finaly looks back at her she starts kissing him tracing a line down his neck it was a good thing that they were on the third floor of the drop where no one would usually go. He started kissing her back and soon he picked her up and put her on the seetes "Clarke.."he pulled away slowly ".. are you sure you wanna do this, we." she pulled him back into a kiss and that was as good as an anwser that he would get out of his girlfriend. As soon as they were done and the hole camp had been scared to life they returned back to whatever they were doing before. "So you and the princess did it, thanks for the sounds I'll never forget" Finn said as he tried to keep up with Bellamy's pace when all the suden Bellamy stopped and turned around taking Finn by his neck "What did you call her?" semmes that Finn forgot what happened last time he called her princess "Oh ,shit "is all he could think it's a good thing Clarke ran to Belamy "Bell what are you doing" "He caled you princess" "Bell let him go, he doesn't desirve it" she put her hands on his as to motion to release it and he did as she asked. As they turned around"Smart let you're girl fight your battles" "Oh that's it" is what Clarke heard from Bellamy. Before she knew it Finn was on the ground Bellamy on top of him, ready to kill him. It took 4 people to take Bellamy of of Finn the dude Monty, Jasper, Wells evean if she didn't approve of it he did help and Murphy, she didn't like the guy, she didn't like him at all but he admired Bellamy so she descited to "test" him in a way. "Monty, Jasper take Finn inside the dropship and Bellamy you go to our tent.. NOW" she was a born leader thought Bellamy, everyone listened to her they liked her she was the good influince in his life. She was what he needed in a way but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that.

In the dropship  
"Why" Clarke asked Finn "Why what" is all he could reply "Why do you ceep getting in these sorts of situations, you know he can kill you, right" Finn gave her a smile "How can you be so stupid, Clarke I like you. I have liked you since I saw you on the dropship, and I don't think he's just right for you. I mean you are the Brave princess and he is.. wel he's a jackass" al Clarke could think is Finn's a jackass if he think that I could ever like him, he's stupid, reclas and keeps getting himself intruble for no reason "I don't like you! I wil never like you, get that in that pathetic litlle mind of youres" Finn's grin was quicly replaced by a sad exspretion Clarke had never seen on anyone it was sort of disapointment mixed with anger "Fine you don't like me, but punnish him for attacking me I mean look at my pritty messed up face" Are you kidding me I am not punnishing Bellamy why would I Finn was the one that started it, the jerk "I am not punnishing Bellamy, you totaly deserve it" Finn was shoked "And why did I deserve him doing this to me" he pointed to his split lip, black eye and what looked like a frachered nose.

Bellamy was pissed and now to add to the frustraison a girl just remainded him abot the supllies Great more work "Big Brother can I go with them" Octavia asked Bellamy "What no..oh come on don't give me the puppy dog look, fine but only becouse of Clarke" Octavia jumped out the makeshift bed and started hugging her big brother " You will go with armed backup and I exspect you to be back by nightfall. Got that" "Yes Big Brother" is all she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Monty, Jasper, Murphy come here" he yelled it was getting more often that he would yell around here "You three and Octavia will go get supplies food, water and medicine Monty that's why you are here. You will be back til nightfall and if someone just look at my sister the wrong way he will be hanging from the tree. got that" they all nod and hed out as quick as they can

After bout an houre or soo of hunting Octavia found this cave in the midle of the ground, she didn't so find it but fall in it. All that she remembered before passing out was the figure of this tall handsome man.

 **Ok guyes it's not exacly 2,500 word but I tried. I would like to appologise for not uploading but I've had quite a lot of exsames latey, and I just wanted to give you guyes a heades up that during monday and friday I won't be able to post anything becouse I'll be in this stupid camp that doesn't have any cell service if it does I will do my best and try to upload you guyes a shorter chapter. THank you in advance for the reviews and you think I didn't notice that my story and I have been followed and favourited by a cuple of people, I hope you guys can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed whriting it**


	5. The radio

Octavia woke up with the biggest headache she had ever gotten. She looked around herself and saw a figure sharpening a sword. People, there were people on the ground?!

There camp was nolonger safe, these people could hurt them, _he_ can hurt me. She thought to herself. Jasper, where is Jasper.

Back in the camp Bellamy and Jasper were freaking out. And I mean freaking out. "How the heck could you lose a 17 year old girl. Tell me Jasper, how could you do that?" Bellamy was mad, reall mad. "Bellamy I don't know. She was heading toward an open feald. I didn't think that there would be any danger in an open feald. Look Bellamy I, we looked for her for two dayes straight, we couldn't finde her."

"Bell we will find her. Just don't punch Jasper" Bellamy sat on one of the chairs in the dropship. He put his hands on his knees and his palms hit his face. " I came down here to protect her, to protect you and I failed. I failed her and I failed you. What sort of a leader am I? Two people died on the first day, Clarke!" he was sobbing "Those deths are **_not_** you're fault, there Finn's." Clarke was trying so hard to calm down her boyfriend, and to her enjoyment it was working.

"Ww-who arre you" Octavia asked the tall man. She didn't think any people could have survived the nucs "How are you alive? Are there anymore people here?" All he did was get up and tir her hands harder and put somesort of a sock in her mouth to shut her up. She looked around the 'cave', she was amased, the cave was full of drawings on the walls. She spat out the 'sock' out of her mouth (she guessed he didn't tie it as hard as he thought) "There beautiful you know." sge looked towards him " I know a friend who is a painter/doctor in my camp" all he did was look at her.

That night he left the 'cave' Octavia didn't know why but she saw this as an approtunity to get out of here. She took a blade and cut the rope that bined her two hands together. Acsedently she cut the bottom of her palm, sure it stung but that was nothing compared to what he was going to do to her, she thought to herself. She ran, she ran as fast as she could.

Back in the camp they saw a red fireball crashing close to them. Bellamy got a team ready Clarke, himself, Monty, Jasper and Spacewalker. He hated his guts, but Clarke insisted that they needed a tracker. They arived at something that looked like a ship. Inside there was a girl and she knew Finn, she knew him really good since she jumped out and started making out with him. "Raven how.. how are you here" she looked around and finaly said "Thanks to her mom, Abby sent me Clarke, all of youre electricity has failed evain you're wrist bands I am here to fix that". She went back to her ship and took out a makeshift radio " Earth to Ark, Earth to Ark does anyone copy". It was amazing they had a way to comunicate to the Ark, to tell tgem what is happening. At first there was just static but after they heard a voice " Raven, you maid it?! You're alive? Did you see the children are they OK? " Raven burtout in joy her radio had worked "Yes Abby I made it, I am alive and the children are just fine"

I will leave it at that. I am so sorry for not uploading in a while. I promise I will do better.


	6. Pardoned

**Thenk you so much for you're reviews. That's what keeps me going. I've got some news we hit 1,150 views. Thank you to everyone that follows my story, that keeps reading it and I incuringe you to keep reviewing. And again I apologize for my spelling.**

* * *

Everything was so confusing for Clarke, how was this posible. She didn't know there were any single person dropships on the Ark, evain if there were how could it bring a person down?! She pushed those thoughts out of her head. Raven was here, I guess it is possible, she thought to herself. But one thing she didn't understand was Finn. He was chasing her ike a lost puppy since they landed, but he had a girlfriend. He was cheating on her? She pushed those thoughts out of her mind too. She focued on Bellamy, he looked woried like something would happen.

That same afternoon they talked to the Ark, well with the chancelor and with the councile people. Thing went smoothly, but then Jaha said something desturbing "Bellamy you will also be pordoned" What the fuck did that mean. Why would Jaha pordon Bellamy? What did he do?

After the meating Clarke and Belamy were heading out. The councile told them that there's a bunker of wepones and such things. Bellamy and Clarke went alone. Sure Bellamy was still woried abot his sister, and he did need a destraction. Finn was leading a grupe of 10 people including Monty, Jasper and the bastard Murphy. He didn't have anyother choice but to send Murphy, they were low on people at the moment. Most of them were clearing the area around the dropship, some were building a smoke house and the others were building the gate and rationing the nuts and berries that they collected. So Bellamy had no other choice, they needed the people.

Clarke and Bellamy reached the lake that Jaha said the bunker was lokated. The walk was 2 houres long and during all of that time neither one of them said anything. Clarke was thinkng about Belamy and Jaha and the pardon thing. 'Why would Bellamy need to be pardoned?'. And Bellamy couldn't stop thinking about his sister. 'Is she OK? Did anyone take her?' Yes evain that crossed his minde what if someone did survive, and there grandchiden took his sister? His thoughts were inturupted by Clarke.

"What" Bellamy asked " I said let's take a breake and I'm going to go swimming and wanna join me?" Bellamy was confused for a seconde "You know how to swimm?", she gave him a smal smile " No but I can go in the shallow water" He quicly returned the smile and said "Yes I would love to join you" There clothes were quicly off leaving Bellamy in his boksers and Clarke in her underwear and bra.  
"Last one in 's rotten egg" Clarke called and started running towards the water "Ohh you're on" Bellamy quicly ran toward the water but it was a moment to late she was allredy in the water. He got to her in a blink of an eye and she wraped her handes around his neck and they slowly but passionetly started kissing. At this point her legs were wraped around his hips and they were making out.. hard."Bell" she gasped "Huh" he anwserd "Why..did..Jaha..pardon you" at this moment Bellamy pulled back "What" he asked "Wait don't anwser that" he started walking out of the water and he sat next to the shore to dry off. 'Did I do something' Clarke assked herself. She waked towards him "You don't have to tell me, I asked becouse I didn't know why he would pardone you" he took a dep breath "Let's just go and look for the bunker" he said and quicly he put his clothes on, Clarke did the same.

"You look there" he pointed to an erea "And I'll look here"

They looked for a while till Clerke yelled that she found it. They went down the tunnel that led to an open area. In there there was nothing but cases. Bellamy nocked one over and found guns and in the other he found bullets "We hit the jacpot" He said and smiled towards Clarke.

"Have you ever fired a gun before?" "No, I don't belive I have. Why?" She anwserd "Come here" she stod up and positioned herself next to Bellamy " Pick it up, put it on you're shoulder and try to hit that piller right there" he pointed and she did as he asked. The bullet whent in the opposite derection, instead of hitting the piler it took out one of the lights "You suck at shoting, you know that" he started laughing "Haha realy funny, let's see you " He took the gun from her hands, positioned himself and shot the piller while he was looking at her "Haha real funny Bell" he grined "Let's head back"

They loaded all of the gunnes that they could cary and put most of the bullits in there backpacks. On there way back someone ambushed them, he knoced Clarke out and he hit Belamy on his head. Befor Bellamy could go unconcionce he recognised the kid "Dax?"

* * *

 **Thank you guyes for reading this chapter, and again I'm sorry for my spelling.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Soo... umm... hi! I quess we can say that I am back. Sorry that I've been gone for so long. It's just I also have a wattpad and AO3 acc and I've been focused on them. But I'm graduating soon so that will give me a bunch of free time and I'll be able to write all day long

»Dax« Bellamy whispered as he saw the figure of the boy standing above him with a pistol in his hand. Clarke was still on the ground laying there next to her boyfriend with some blood running down her forehead from the handle of the gun. »I'm sorry Bellamy but Shumway.. he made me. I have to kill you or he will kill my parents.« He sniffed as he positioned his gun to Bellamy's forehead. All of the sudden a man ran to Dax jumping him from behind. Bellamy couldn't recognize him but he knew that the man wasn't one of the 100. He was from the ground. High on nuts he tried to get up but failed miserably as he landed in the dirt face front. Another shadow approached towards him and now he was more alert. This shadow didn't look like a man. More like a woman. She held a sword in her hand and stopped right in front of Bellamy. She kneeled down and whispered: »Are you okay big brother?« That couldn't be Octavia. How would she have ended up with this man? Did he do anything to her? What was happening. She moved him so that now he was leaning up against a tree. The man returned soon carrying Clarke bridal style. He laid her down so that her head was in his lap. He whispered something to Octavia and disappeared into the night.

»O?« Bellamy questioned his sister as she sat down next to him. »Yes?« she asked. »Who is he and where have you been for the last two days?« she looked at him with the most innocent eyes that she could but he did not register them as he was still high on the nuts. »While we went to get the medicine and stuff I sort of fell down a cliff. The guys didn't find me and I was incentives so I couldn't yell for them. Lincoln found me and he took me to his place and helped me. We were heading back to the camp when we saw Dax heading out with a pistol in his hand so we followed him. Thank God we did. You would have been dead.« she explained the situation to him. »Thanks« he just said in return and from his own exhaustion he collapsed.

What felt like moments to him had actually been a full day when he woke up again. He was in his and Clark's shared tent that he could see. He slowly got up but his head was throbbing so much that he couldn't take it anymore so he laid back down. The light to bright for his eyes he could hardly see, so he closed his eyes. Maybe more than 5 minutes later someone walked into the tent. »Bell?« it was Clarkes heavenly voice that spoke to him. »Y-Yes« he replied in his rough morning voice. His mouth felt dry and his head was still throbbing and he felt that if he opened his eyes they would burn right out of his sockets. »How are you« she asked him sitting besides him on the bed. She took his hand in her's and kissed the top of it. »Like crap. What happened to me? Are you okay?« he was quick to ask all of these questions even though asking them hurt him more than being stabbed with a knife. »Lincoln brought you back after you passed out. I came too after he gave me some mix of herbs that were around the bunker. That didn't work on you. I'm fine. But you aren't. You have a severe head injury. I guess you got it when you fell. You'll just have a headache for a couple on days and it'll pass. While you were out I talked to the Ark. They're coming' down in three days. They just need to prepare for the reentry and they'll be good to go. I had a chat with O's friend. He said that e was talking to their leader or as he calls her Heda I guess that means commander in their language but I'm not quite sure.« she went off sopping only to take a breath. »We have arranged to meet in 7 hours. All that we are waiting for is for her and her people to arrive from Polis which is apparently their capital or something. I have found out so much from Lincoln. He taught me about some herbs and I have learned a lot from him. He is a healer just like me.« she spoke with such joy in her voice. She was happy. And he was happy that she was happy. »Let's go then« he said as he got up. His moves a bit to quick he started to fall back to the ground. With a hard land on his rear, he slowly got groaning rubbing his rear. »You need to be more careful. Another fall like that and you could get into trouble,« she smirked covering her laugh with a caught. »I'll show you who's in trouble,« he smirked and pulled her closer planting a kiss on her lips. »Let's go« and together they headed out of the tent and made their way to their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

»Finn calm down. It's just their ruler. She can't be that terrifying.« Octavia said as she sat down next to Lincoln who was sharpening his sword. »Actually she is to be treated with respect. She is the Heda she in a nighbleeda if you do not respect her or if you betray her you will die a painful death.« Lincoln said calmly not even looking up at the bunch of teenagers around him. Finn swallowed hard and Jasper took off his goggles as she looked at the ground. Monty just sat down taking a shot of his moonshine. Bellamy and Clarke were the only two to not be fazed by his statement. »We are fucked.« Octavia said and quickly got up Lincoln following behind her like a lost puppy. Her brother wasn't that stupid. He could see that his sister had taken interest in the grounder and he in her. Earlier when he woke up he overheard them. It felt like they really care about each other even if they only knew each other two days.

»So space cowboy... where's your girl?« Montey asked Finn. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look deep into the fire.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that two hours have passed and that the commander was here.

Well not here in the 100 camp, but 2 kliks away camped down with 1,000 of her men ready to strike the camp if any of the 100 teens try anything. »Let's go cowboy!« Bellamy shouted startling him in the process. »Let's go meet this queen of theirs.« he said smirking down at the semi-automatic weapon he was holding in his hand. »She is not our queen. She is our commander. There is a difference.« Lincoln explained coming from behind Octavia next to him.

»Who's going Bell?« she asked looking up at him. »Well Clarke, me, Finn and your boyfriend.« he said getting his backpack from the ground and putting it on his back. »Why can't I come?« she whined and he stopped doing what he was doing. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders »Because I need someone who I can trust to be in charge of the camp while we negotiate.« he said simply but that meant the world to her. She was in charge and if anyone would f**k with her she could punish them. »Okay«

»Lincoln what is your position in your village?« Bellamy asked the man.

He looked over at Bellamy not believing that he would make conversation with him. »Well I used to be the town's healer and I fought in the battles that needed to be fought.« he explained. Simple yet elegant. Bellamy was shocked when he heard the news. Him a healer? He looked more like one of those generals he read about while on the ark.

»I wouldn't take you for a healer.« he said truthfully. »Most of us have simple knowledge on healing in case one of our brothers or sister falls while in battle.« That made perfect sense. The only person down here capable of helping them in case someone was injured was Clarke.

The tent was surrounded with warriors. You could see the way they were willing to kill for their leader. People were giving them the stink eye and Bellamy did not like the fact that all of these men were staring at Clarke. He moved her closer to him and glared at some of the men that laid their eyes on his princess. The men just smirked and continued to stare. Just as he was about to jump one of them a woman came out of the tent that they have been waiting in front of for 10 minutes. »Let's go« Lincoln said calmly.

Entering the room his head flew to the floor. The big tough grounder was kneeling in front of the commander. »Heda«

 **Soo I know that this is sort of all over the place but deal with me. Since I posted the last chapter my views bosted I would like to thank you all for that. It means the world to me. To know that someone out there enjoys my writting is such a realife. I hope that you can keep enjoying these chapters even if this one isn't the best.**


	9. Should I continue?

Hi,  
sorry it's been a while. I haven't had the time to update the story or to write a bunch of new chapters...  
Should I even continue this story.. please dm me with what you think..

-Stephanie


End file.
